Wearable computers, also known as body-borne computers, are miniature electronic devices that are worn by a user underneath, with, or on top of clothing, or as head mounted devices, including but not limited to those types disclosed in the above-reference Provisional Application and in Patent Publication Nos. US 20070052672, US 20140045547, WO 2001007993, U.S. Pat. No. 7,605,714, WO 2012128824, U.S. Pat. No. 8,508,472, US 20060164383, and US 20120050144, each of which is incorporated fully by reference herein. Such wearable technology has been and continues to be developed for uses including but not limited to general or special daily purposes, information technologies, and media development. Wearable computers include but are not limited to smart glasses, augmented reality glasses, smart lenses, smart rings, and mobile devices.
An application store or marketplace, a type of digital distribution platform for application software, is often provided as a component of an operating system (or an application pre-installed by a vendor, or a 3rd party application) on a personal computer, smartphone, wearable devices, or tablet. Application stores typically take the form of an online store, where users may browse through different categories and genres of applications (for example, productivity apps, multimedia apps, games, etc.), view information and reviews of the apps, make purchases, and automatically download and install the application on their device. Many application stores, curated and regulated by their owners, require that submissions go through an approval process where applications are inspected for compliance with certain guidelines (such as those for quality and content). They also require that a commission be collected on each sale of a paid application, such as that adopted by the iOS and Android mobile operating systems. Despite this, similar systems for application distribution exist in some operating systems (particularly Linux distributions) through graphical front-ends to their package management systems.
Currently available software markets typically operate in the granularity of a single application software. Thus, currently available markets do not support installation, updating, discovery, or removing a software system, written by external developers, which operates on several devices (possibly with different user identity) and allows for device interoperability among two or more smart devices. Currently available markets also assume that the device on which a user installs, updates, or removes an application is somehow connected to the internet, thus creating a serious inconvenience for users operating devices that do not have an internet connection.
Furthermore, additional definitions, terminology, examples of prior art, and general information is incorporated herein fully by reference from the following patents and publications: US 20130201316, EP 0789320 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,932,893, EP 2367339 A1, WO 2014012486 A1, US 20070052672, US 20140045547, WO 2001007993, U.S. Pat. No. 7,605,714, WO 2012128824, U.S. Pat. No. 8,508,472, US 20060164383, US 20120050144, U.S. Pat. No. 8,212,859, US 20130201316, US 20130044042, U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,182 B1, US 20130201316 A1, US8612136 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,460 A, US20120262463 A1, Ashbrook et al., “Nenya: Subtle and Eyes-Free Mobile Input with a Magnetically-Tracked Finger Ring,” CHI 2011, Session: Touch 1: Tactile & Haptics, 2011, “Blink behaviour based drowsiness detection—method development and validation” Ulrika Svensson LiTH-IMT/BIT20-EX-04/369-Linköping 2004 (note: “behavior” stands for behavior—mistake in original text), “Tizen® 2.2.1 Compliance Specification for Mobile Profile”, “Android 4.4 Compatibility Definition Revision 1 Last updated: Nov. 27, 2013” by Google Inc., “ARM c7-M Architecture Reference Manual” by ARM, “TrackPoint System Version 4.0 Engineering Specification” by IBM, “Guide to Bluetooth Security” by National Institute of Standards and Technology, “Bluetooth wireless technology basics: by HP, “Internet of Things: Converging Technologies for Smart Environments and Integrated Ecosystems” by Dr. Ovidiu Vermesan SINTEF, Norway Dr. Peter Friess EU, Belgium, “For the Win: How Game Thinking May Revolutionize Your Business Paperback” by Kevin Werbach and Dan Hunter, “3D Computer Graphics—Alan Watt—3th Edition”, “Digital Image Processing” (3rd Edition) by Rafael C. Gonzalez and Richard E. Woods, “Computer Vision: Algorithms and Applications” by Richard Szeliski, “3D Reconstruction from Multiple Images Part 1: Principles” by Theo Moons, Luc Van Gool, and Maarten Vergauwen, “3D Reconstruction: of human/object using a network of cameras and inertial sensors. Including GPU-based real-time implementation”, May 15, 2013, by Hadi AliAkbarpour, Hassan Aliakbarpour, and Hajar Naseh, “Applied Cryptography: Protocols, Algorithms, and Source Code in C”, by Bruce Schneier, “Linux Security Cookbook”, by Daniel J. Barrett, Richard E. Silverman, and Robert G. Byrnes, “TCP/IP Illustrated, Vol. 1: The Protocols (Addison-Wesley Professional Computing Series)”, by W. Richard Stevens, “ZigBee Network Protocols and Applications Hardcover”, edited by Chonggang Wang, Tao Jiang, and Qian Zhang, “Zigbee Wireless Networking”, by Drew Gislason, “Bluetooth Low Energy: The Developer's Handbook”, by Robin Heydon, and “Inside Bluetooth Low Energy (Artech House Remote Sensing Library)”, by Naresh Gupta.